


Stupid Muggle Tradition

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron's having trouble with Hallowe'en Tradition.





	Stupid Muggle Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Nutters @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)**harryron100**

“Ron! Those were supposed to be for the trick-or-treaters!” Harry shouted, as he entered the living room to see Ron sitting next to an almost empty bowl of sweets.

“What? We’re supposed to give chocolate to the random strangers who look nothing like what they’re _supposed_ to look like?”

“Some of them do!” Harry told him. “Besides, they’re only kids, mate.”

“I don’t care. I’m not giving sweets to strangers knocking on the door dressed up like complete nutters!”

“You gave one to that lad in the round glasses,” he said, with a smirk.

“He actually looked like a wizard!”


End file.
